The invention relates to welding, and more particularly to arc welding. Still more particularly, the invention relates to methods of testing filler materials used in arc welding.
It is known to test filler material by creating a fillet weld and then subjecting the weld joint to various tests, such as the G-BOP test, the H-Slit test and the High Restraint test. These tests are known in the art and will not be described in detail.
A prior art method of testing filler material is partially illustrated in FIG. 1. Two steel plates 10 and 14 are secured relative to each other. The plate 14 has a beveled surface 18 forming a land 22 which abuts the plate 10. A plurality of gussets 26 welded to the plates 10 and 14 secure the plates relative to each other and provide a high restraint joint between the plates. The filler material to be tested is then used in an arc welding process to form a fillet 30 between the beveled surface 18 and the plate 10. The weld joint is then subjected to the G-BOP, H-Slit and High Restraint tests. This prior art method is both expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, the absence of a visible crack in the fillet does not ensure passage of the other tests. It is therefore important that the other tests be performed.